


"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever"

by CrunchySpaceFoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Wholesome, gavin isnt great with expressing how he feels, i love my gay boys, i wrote this to cope with having a shit day and anxiety attacks lol, one week after Detroit: Evolution, slightly gavin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySpaceFoods/pseuds/CrunchySpaceFoods
Summary: One week after the events of Detroit: Evolution, Gavin and Nines are enjoying the day off.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever"

Gavin has made a lot of mistakes in life, most of which he often regrets.

But this right here? The only thing that matters to him now is this moment and the android lying next to him.

It's been a week since their fight with Ada, a week of chaste kisses at work and cuddles in bed, both unable to leave each other alone for more than a second.

Today was their day off and they've already 'wasted' (as Nines would say while continuing to lay just where he is) away the morning by laying in bed, stripped down to their boxers.Currently, Gavin was on top of Nines' chest, nuzzled onto his personal walking space heater.

In moments like this, he rarely thought of his past, but when he did, nothing and everything seemed to matter. He wasn't there anymore, and he didn't have to fear his past coming back to bite him in the ass. It got him here, though. Everything he's ever did led to this moment with his partner.

So did he regret it? No. Not a single moment.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Nines stirred beneath him, moving to pull Gavin tighter against him.

"Your heartrate is elevated and your temperature is slightly higher than normal," he stated, "what are you thinking?"

Gavin's eyes rolled back into his head, "fuckin' tin can. Are you ever going to stop scanning me for every thought that goes through your head?"

Nines hummed. He took the other man's chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his partner's head with a smile, "not as long as I'm loving you."

The famously cold-hearted detective might have just exploded right there. Looking into his android's eyes, he could feel the love radiating off of him.

Smile dropping into a frown, Nines' eyebrows knitted together, head tilted and LED flashing yellow for a moment before he smiled. Gavin chuckled as he watched the light turn back to blue.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?"

Gavin sighed, he propped himself up on his elbows over Nines' chest and distracted himself by tracing patterns over the bare expanse of skin.

"I was just- thinking about you," he whispered.

Nines flushed and looked down at Gavin in slight surprise, his cheeks were flushed blue and he muttered a soft, "Really?"

"Of course, ken doll. We've been attached at the fuckin' hip all week! You expect me not to think of you? Besides-"

Gavin cut himself off, his mouth tightened into a thin line and he flushed bright red.

The android cupped the other's face, unsure but still smiling, "What?"

Gavin scoffed, letting his head fall flat on his partner's chest, "Ugh! Don't make me say it, Nines! You know I'm shit with feelings."

The warm body beneath him tightened slightly, Gavin looked up to see Nines smiling, "I love you too, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."


End file.
